


Тепло

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Звезды в волосах — лилии в глазах.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

> еще одна выжившая работа, написанная ради того, чтобы отвлечься от своих мыслей. 02.08.20 01:04

Джинни против собственной воли улыбается и останавливается на месте, когда видит, как Луна вприпрыжку выходит из кабинета по зельеварению, на курсы которого записалась просто ради того, чтобы скоротать время. Она наблюдает за тем, как девушка что-то заинтересовано рассказывает своему однокурснику и несколько раз машет портфелем, даже не задумываясь о том, что может кого-то им задеть. Каждый раз Джинни кажется, что люди недооценивают её. 

Джинни считает до десяти, давая подруге чуть больше времени на разговор с парнем, которого никогда ранее не видела в школе и только после этого спокойной походкой направляется к ней. Она знает, что все это время Луна ждала именно её, поэтому чувствует, как тепло растекается по телу быстрее, чем они успевают встретиться взглядами.

Зима в этом году выдалась довольно прохладной, но сейчас она ощущает тепло. Из-за сильного снегопада их тренировка закончилась раньше обычного, поэтому Джинни была бы рада провести свободное время в приятной компании. Луна хотела присутствовать на тренировке, но по просьбе подруги осталась в тепле, что создавалось благодаря магии. Джинни без опасений останавливается рядом и по привычке откидывает немного влажные волосы за свою спину. 

Кажется, появление Джинни отвлекает от своих дел не только тех, кто привык шептаться о проклятье крови или её неудачных отношениях с «мальчиком, который выжил», но сейчас она не чувствует никакого горького негатива, что заставляет её сомневаться в себе, держа подбородок гордо поднятым. Она чувствует, как Луна нежно обнимает её, словно все так и должно быть.

— Ты такая же внезапная, как совиное перышко в кубке тыквенного сока! — восклицает она, а Джинни в очередной раз улыбается, не замечая, как они остаются единственными людьми в большом коридоре. 

Кажется, они стоят там целую вечность, просто смотря в глаза друг друга и думая одновременно обо всем на свете, прежде чем наконец начинают двигаться: Джинни неловко заправляет за её ухо белокурую прядь, выпавшую из безумной причёски, а Луна аккуратно расцепляет руки, обнимающие Уизли, и взмахивает своей палочкой. Джинни не сразу понимает, что девушка использовала согревающие — ей требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы избавиться от неожиданного жара, охватившего её лицо. 

Когда Луна закручивает рукава своей мантии, пряча палочку, которой, к слову, им запретили пользоваться по вечерам для чего-то, кроме уроков, она наконец набирается храбрости и спрашивает:

— Хочешь провести время вместе?

После того, как Джинни случайно, совершенно не подумав, поцеловала её в щеку, им стало сложнее общаться. Или ей только кажется? Во всяком случае, Уизли совсем не хотела, чтобы их отношения прервались, а потому была готова пойти на что угодно, но неловкость слилась с ними воедино. Луна, казалось, общалась с ней точно также, как прежде. Она была чудесной и всегда обнимала её. Не смотрела на Джинни также, как все остальные. В глазах Луны были звезды.

— Конечно, милая, только не замерзай!

Джинни всегда казалось, словно вместе с Луной она не просто ходила по Хогвартсу, а телепортировались — иначе как можно было объяснить то, что она никогда не замечала, как они оказывались в комнате, находящейся даже не в школе, а в башне факультета, что была в нескольких метрах над землёй? Однако, эти мысли сразу же исчезали, словно растворяясь в воздухе, когда они опускались на мягкий диван в общей гостиной и начинали разговаривать о всякой глупости, которая в присутствии Луны становилась для неё самым важным на свете.

Луна сбрасывает мантию куда-то в сторону, и они действительно становятся одинаковыми — после всех войн и потерь в школе были разрешены белые рубашки без каких-либо отличительных знаков. И Джинни это правда нравится. Она улыбается, слушая мелодичный голос подруги и чувствуя, как тело начинает отходить после долговременной тренировки, во время которой из неё намеренно выжимают все соки, надеясь найти ошибку. 

Девочки должны лишь смотреть. Именно поэтому Джиневра — капитан. Она смотрит так, что ноги начинают подкашиваться — многие ученики испытали это на себе, и Луна не скрывает, что до сих пор входит в их число. Она скидывает туфли и поднимает ноги на диван, пересаживается за спину подруги и продолжает рассказывать о том, что произошло на курсах по зельеварению сегодня. 

Они давно начали игнорировать других учеников в то время, что проводят в компании друг друга, но понимание, что нужно было делать все своими руками и без магии, часто заставляло их испытывать растерянность. Но Луне всегда удавалось сгладить атмосферу, несмотря на то, что Джинни не чувствовала себя слабой без возможности использовать магию. Ей нравилось, что подруга старалась делать что-то своими руками. Например, причёски. 

Луна всегда так нежно заплетает огненные волосы Джинни, что ей кажется — совсем скоро она не просто привыкнет к этому, но и не будет бояться, что ей сделают больно. Большая семья предполагает вечно занятую маму, а та в свою очередь множество старших братьев, не умеющих заплетать длинные волосы. Этот навык Джиневра отточила довольно рано. Но теперь Луна заботливо вплетает в её волосы _лилии_ и спокойно продолжает свой длинный рассказ. 

Иногда он кажется слишком длинным, но Джинни знает, что готова слушать её мелодичный голос хоть целую вечность. Пока они сидят вместе в гостиной, обнимаются и вплетают в волосы друг друга _живые лилии_ , девочки не замечают, как когда-то разрушенная башня постепенно отстраивается. Холодный ветер, гуляющий в руинах, оставшихся на месте самой сильной школы магии и чародейства, не ощущается ими — вместо него Джинни и Луна чувствуют тепло, которое появляется быстрее, чем они успевают встретиться взглядами.

**Author's Note:**

> по некоторым данным, лилия является цветком смерти. ее приносят на кладбища.


End file.
